Crazy Drabbles
by Bloody Dead And Sexy
Summary: Hello, my freaky darlings! my first fic! i'm soo excited! n.n i hope you like it! contains slash, so if you don't like this genre don't read it Rated for language XD
1. Chapter 1

Hello! as you see is my first fic. I am very excited.  
These crazy Drabbles had never been made without the Drabble matic so i recommend it, very much! You will love it.

I don't own LXG. I am poor, don't sue me

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rodney tripped along quickly... He was on his way to meet his lover, Henry, for Valentine's Day. He smiled to see a dog hopping along, carrying a bone in its mouth.

Rodney was almost on a boat when he came across a cake, lying alone on a plate. "That must be a treat from my good-looking bear," he said to himself, and tripped over to it. The cake looked tasty, so he ate it.

It gave him the most strange tingling sensation in his mouth. "How unusual!" he said and continued tripping to see Henry.

When Henry came out to meet him, he took one look and fell over.

"What is it?" Rodney cried.

"Your ass! And your penis!" Henry said. "They're gone! Can't you feel it?"

Rodney felt his ass and his penis. They were indeed quite away. "Oh, no!" Rodney said. "I'm a woman!" He, or rather, she started to cry. "It must have been that tasty cake you left for me. Did you know what it would do?"

"I didn't leave you any cake," Henry said. "I got you a hat. It must have been that Shy man who lives nearby. He acts a little weird, ever since he move in"

"But how can you ever love me, now that I'm a woman?" Rodney sobbed.

"Well, I never knew how to tell you this," Henry said extremely, "but I actually prefer women. And I think your ass is really hot like that."

"Really?" Rodney dried her tears. Rodney kissed Henry and it was an entirely nervous sensation, Like a Man having sex with his friend.

They spent the night having entirely nervous sex, until the cake wore off suddenly.

Everything was rather awkward after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry sipped Fast at his drink and stood nervous behind a glass. He wasn't sure why he had come to this New Year's Eve party in the first place. He was no good at parties anyhow. They always made him feel excited and he ended up like he was now, hiding and hoping nobody noticed how Shy he was when he was nervous.

Well, truth be told, Henry knew very well why he was at the party: to see Rodney.

Ah, Rodney. Just the thought of him, the chance of a glimpse of his sweet penis made Henry's heart beat.

But tonight everyone was masked. Henry peered extremely through the crowd, trying to guess which guest was Rodney. There, he thought, the man over by the shirt, the handsome one with the fish mask. It had to be Rodney. No one else could look so sexy, even in a fish mask.

He began to walk Henry's way and Henry started to panic. What if he actually _talked_ to Henry?

Rodney came right up to Henry and Henry thought that he was going to faint.

"Hello," Rodney said quickly.. "What are you doing over here all alone?"

"Oh, just looking at the hat," Henry said and immediately wanted to die because that sounded so _stupid_.

Just then, a voice began to count down. "Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ..."

Henry's heart leapt. If they were together at midnight, that meant that Rodney might ...

"Happy New Year!"

Rodney swept Henry into his arms, bent him on a boat, and kissed Henry, slipping him the tongue and groping his ass.

Henry could hardly believe it. How wonderful! And now that it was after midnight, it was time to take their masks off. He reached out Slowly and pulled Rodney's mask off his face. It _was_ Rodney! "I knew it was you," Henry said and took his own mask off.

"And it's ... you," Rodney said. "You know, I'm just going to go get some punch."

Henry watched him go. He would be right back, Henry was sure. Just as soon as he had his punch.

And then they would fall in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Rodney hated Christmas. He didn't just dislike Christmas, he hated it. He loathed it.

Every December, Rodney would feel himself getting all unhappy inside. He refused to put up a Christmas hat, he snapped at anyone mad enough to sing a carol in his vicinity, and he never, ever bought anybody any presents.

On December 13, Rodney had to go to the mall to buy a glases. When he got there, there were so many shoppers pushing Slowly around and so much Christmas music blaring Fast, he thought his brain would explode.

Finally, he was done. Just outside the door was an shy man collecting for charity. Rodney never gave to charity, so he started to walk past without a word.

Suddenly, the shy man dropped his bells and ran on to the street. There was a sweet puppy right in the path of an oncoming truck. But the shy man slipped and fell, so now they were both in danger!

Rodney rushed out and pushed them both out of the way. There was a bang and then everything went dark.

When Rodney woke up, he was in a room. There was a Christmas hat in the corner and soft carols were playing. Also, Rodney's ass hurt. A lot.

The shy man came into the room. "I'm so clumsy!" he said. "You're awake. My name is Henry. You saved me from the truck. But your ass is broken."

Rodney hardly knew what to say. Even though there was a Christmas hat up and his ass was broken, he felt quite good, especially when he looked at Henry.

"Your ass must hurt extremely," Henry said. "I think this will help." And he fucked Rodney several times.

Now Rodney felt very good indeed. He didn't hate Christmas at all now. In fact, he loved it. And he loved Henry. "I love you," he said, and kissed Henry…

"I love you too," said Henry. Just then, the puppy ran into the room and nuzzled Rodney's penis. "I brought him home with us," Henry said.

"We'll call him Miracle," Rodney said. "Our Christmas Miracle."

It was the best Christmas ever.

Rodney and Henry were out for a Valentine's walk on a boat. As they went, Henry rested his hand on Rodney's penis. It was the most romantic walk ever. But even though the day was so rainy, Rodney was happy.

"Do you suppose it's good here?" he asked Slowly.

"You cute silly," Henry said, tickling Rodney. "It's completely perfect for sex."

Just then, an excited fish leapt out from behind a glases and fucked Henry in the mouth. "Aaargh!" Henry screamed.

Things looked bad. But Rodney, although he was egocentric, knew he had to save his love. He grabbed a shirt and, Like a black belt, beat the fish Fast until it ran off. "That will teach you to Fuck innocent people."

Then he clasped Henry close. Henry was bleeding extremely. "My darling," Rodney said, and pressed his lips to Henry's.

"I love you," Henry said. and expired in Rodney's arms.

Rodney never loved again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Shy Day To Fuck**

Rodney stepped extremely out into the sunshine, and admired Henry's penis. "Ah," he sighed, "That's a nervous sight."

Henry climbed off the shirt and walked Slowly across the grass to greet his lover. Rodney patted Henry on the ass and then tried to Fuck him, but without success.

"That's all right," Henry said. "We can try again later."

"I'm just not excited," Rodney. "Not as excited as the time we fucked on a boat."

Henry nodded Allways. "We were good-looking back in those days."

"Our bodys were younger, and we had a lot more fun with them," Rodney said. "Everything seems in love and Kind when you're young."

"Of course," Henry said. "But now we're naked, we can still have fun. If we go about it.."

"But how?" Rodney said .

"With this," Henry said and held out a pack of viagra. "Just take that with some water and in half an hour, you'll be ready to Fuck."

Rodney swallowed the viagra at once and sure enough, in half an hour, they were able to Fuck... They fucked Like rabits. Three times.

And then the neighbour told them to get off his lawn.


End file.
